


Never Say (I'm in Love)

by stonegirl77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint Barton has a family, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: You've had just about enough of the double standard Clint employs around Bucky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Traveling today, so this is something I found lying around my files...  
> Hope you enjoy!

I’d just about had it. I understood Clint’s reticence, to a degree. He didn’t want Bucky going to the Farm because his family was there, the one thing that was more important to him than the team, and Bucky still had the occasional lapse. Never mind that those had all been post-combat missions and that there was no way in hell Bucky would even have wanted to go if he thought there was a _chance_ he’d hurt those kids.

And never mind that the entire team was going. All of us, right down to Jane and Darcy, who mostly stayed at the Tower anyway, claiming the interests of Science!. I personally thought Jane just liked being able to work without the distraction of other humans who tried to make her eat and sleep. The point was, though, that we’d all been invited to Nathaniel’s first birthday party. And now Clint was getting all over-protective, and I knew if Bucky heard even a hint of it, he’d stay behind himself. And that wasn’t fair.

So. Since Steve wasn’t here but at some press conference, the duty fell to me. I turned my head to look at Clint.

“You know you could say the same thing about any of us,” I said conversationally.

“You weren’t an assassin for HYDRA, as far as I’m aware,” Clint snapped.

“No,” I agreed amiably. “You were an assassin though. And don’t tell me HYDRA never courted you. And we’ll just not mention the mess SHIELD was, shall we? What with the final count of loyal-to-HYDRA at about, what, 6 to 1?”

Clint made a face.

“And you’re not worried about Banner in your house, now are you?” I asked, voice going hard as I struggled to keep calm. Bruce turned his head. “I’m sorry Bruce, to bring you into this.” I turned my head to look at the scientist, who nodded. “I think you’re just as deserving of trust as Bucky - as in, I’d trust both of you with my life. Any day of the week.”

Bruce actually cracked a smile. “Of course you would.”

“Exactly.” Clint was standing now. “We’ve all seen you making heart-eyes at him. How can we tell your judgement hasn’t been clouded?”

I held myself completely still for one second. Then I shook my head. “If you really think that little of me, Barton,” I started, not prepared to finish that sentence. I was hurt, though. And shocked that the others had seen through me so easily. I hadn’t wanted to think of it, even to myself. I slid off the stool, but Natasha stopped me with a hand to my elbow. I looked up at her, eyebrows raised in silent question.

“Clint,” she said, “Budapest.”

I heard Clint sigh behind me. “Are you going to hold that against me the rest of my life?” There was less anger in it, though.

“For as long as necessary.” I turned to look at Clint.

“Clint,” I started, but he put up a hand.

“That was out of line,” he said. “I’m sorry.” I nodded.

“Thank you.”

“I’m still not happy about letting him into my house,” he grumbled. “I mean, the stories I used to read about the Soldier - the most common word used was ‘monster.’”

My face flushed, my fingers balled into fists, and I was a step closer to Clint before I realised it. “Do _not_ say that again, Barton,” I hissed, getting into Clint’s face. “That’s not just insulting to him anymore.” A puzzled look flashed over his face. “If you say Bucky’s a monster, that means I’m the woman who fell for the monster. Who loves him.” I felt disconnected from my body as the words left my mouth, even as I poked him in the chest. I heard complete silence behind me.

“Well, that’s not something you hear every day,” Sam drawled finally.

I felt all of the tension in my body release as I chuckled. “Oh, screw you, Sam,” I said, half-turning to flip him the bird. It was then that I saw him.

Bucky, standing in the doorway, arms hanging limply at his sides.

_Oh shit._


	2. Don't Smile (Unless I'm with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's half of the equation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular request, a sequel!

“Just face it, Buck. You’re gone on her.”

Steve slid past Bucky, carefully not blocking his view of the newest member of the Avengers, who was smiling and talking to the interviewer while a cameraman caught everything.

“I’m not-“ he tried, but Steve was long gone, vanishing into the crowd.

“Hey, Barnes,” Stark said, sidling along to sit on a fallen chunk of concrete.

“Stark,” Bucky replied, quickly checking the man over for injuries. Bruised cheek, possible bruised ribs, judging by the way he was babying his side, he judged. Otherwise functional.

“How can she still look that good?” Stark asked, looking over at her. “I mean, all of us, we look battered, exhausted - even Steve’s starting to get bags under his eyes.”

“No idea,” Bucky said, watching her just as carefully as he’d examined Stark. But, other than the tiredness in her eyes, the cut on her arm that he’d seen her get bandaged, and a stray graze on her forehead, she looked fine.

More than fine. Stark was absolutely right. Even though her suit was covered in rubble and dust, and probably engine oil from the Doombots, she looked beautiful.

_Steve’s right, damn it. I am gone on her._

_But what would a girl like her want with a guy like me?_

…

“You coming, Bucky?” she asked, flipping her head around so she could glance at him. He looked at her, clad in sweatpants and an oversized Avengers sweater, enormous bowl of popcorn in hand.

He hadn’t been planning on going to movie night. Barton was there, and Bucky was trying to do his best to win the archer over. Which wouldn’t be done if Bucky was triggered by whatever movie they were watching.

“We’re watching Spotlight,” she said, as if she knew what he was thinking. She made a face. “Sure, it’s about pedophilia in the church, but I don’t think there’s anything in there that should make you want to ‘kill all the things.’” She grinned as she finger-quoted with her free hand. “And besides, it’s a genuinely good movie.”

“Ok.” He couldn’t really resist her. Not that he tried that hard. He grabbed the popcorn bowl out of her hand and preceded her to the common room.

“Hey, that was mine!” Bucky grinned at her protest, holding the popcorn out of reach as she scurried to catch up, jumping and trying to get at it.

 

…

“You idiot!”

She was yelling at him, getting in his face even as the medics strapped him to a stretcher.

“I had him - I had him, and there was no way he was going to get to me before I had him dead to rights. And then you run in and get yourself shot! I almost shot you myself!” Her face contorted, and Bucky was swimming in a bit too much pain from the bullet in his side to decipher it.

“Never do that again,” she said, more quietly, taking his closest hand and pressing it firmly. “Promise me.”

Bucky found it in himself to chuckle, even though the movement made him cough as his abs shifted over the bullet. “Can’t do that, sweetheart.” The endearment slipped out without his permission. He was going to blame the pain for that one. “Never gonna promise to not save your life.”

She glared at him. “We’re discussing this later. Now let the medics take care of you. I’ve got a bad guy to kill.”

She hovered for a second, then stormed off, hair waving and looking for all the world like one of those Viking warrior maidens in that one show Barton loved.

“You know she only yells at you because she cares about you, right?” Banner said, attaching some kind of IV to Bucky’s wrist.

…

He hadn’t wanted to go to the Farm anyway.

He tried to convince himself of that. Being at the farm would be boring. No little cafes to explore, no new Brooklyn to complain about. He and FRIDAY would have a movie marathon, and he’d catch up on some more of his reading while the others were away. After all, he could hardly blame Clint from wanting him away from his family. Not when he’d triggered himself the previous week, and she’d had to slap him upside the head to get him back.

“I mean, the stories I used to read about the Soldier - the most common word used was ‘monster.’” Clint’s voice echoed into the corridor, and Bucky winced.

He knew it was true. He was a monster - or, at the very least, had been a monster. But it didn’t hurt any less to have Barton say it.

“Do _not_ say that again, Barton,” she hissed it at Barton, and Bucky padded closer, curious in spite of himself. “That’s not just insulting to him anymore.” Bucky stepped into the doorway to see her standing almost chest to chest with Barton, glaring daggers at him. “If you say Bucky’s a monster, that means I’m the woman who fell for the monster. Who loves him.”

Bucky’s brain short-circuited for a minute, trying to catch up with what he’d just heard.

“Well, that’s not something you hear every day,” Wilson snarked.

She chuckled, all the anger draining from her shoulders in an instant. “Oh, screw you, Sam,” and in saying that, she turned, flipping him off.

Bucky could tell the moment she spotted him. Her face blanched, her hands went rigid, and she froze.

_What now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so don't kill me, please! *dodges rotting fruit* I'll post the wrap-up tomorrow, assuming I get it written before then!


	3. Always Safe (In Your Arms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, you guys!!! Thank you for all the comments and the kudos - I'm so happy you like the story, and I hope you like the resolution!

_So he heard that._

Everyone else was silent as Bucky and I stared at each other.

“We’ll give you some space,” Tasha said, grabbing Clint’s arm and tugging him out of the room. I spared a fraction of my attention from Bucky to feel absurdly grateful for the Russian’s friendship, and made a mental note to send her a spa day. Soon.

And then Bucky and I were alone. He’d moved into the room, away from the doorway, to let everyone past, staring at me the whole time.

“Door open or closed?” he asked at last.

I gestured absently with an arm. “Whatever you’re comfortable with,” I said. I wanted the door closed, but I was under no illusion that the others wouldn’t hear what had happened a few minutes afterward. So privacy was just an illusion, anyway.

But Bucky put a hand on the door and swung it gently closed.

“So,” he said.

“So,” I repeated back at him.

He stuck his hands in his pockets. “Thanks for going to bat for me with Barton. Again.”

“Anytime,” I said, taking a few steps closer. It was just too awkward, talking with him from yards away. “Clint’ll get over himself, eventually. Even if Natasha and I have to beat it into him.”

Bucky barked a laugh, then sobered. “You don’t… you don’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I do.” I’d moved a little closer without realising it, trying to see his face. Bucky was looking down at the floor, and he glanced up into my face.

“You’re a member of the team,” I said, trying again. _Not just that, but that’s enough, all on its own._ “And Clint’s going to treat you like one.”

He tilted his head, and it was my turn to wait.

I meant to wait. I really did.

“Gonna leave me hanging, Barnes?” I asked.

“What?” his brow furrowed. “I’m just…” He took a breath. “Did you mean it?”

I considered playing dumb, but decided it wasn’t fair. “I meant everything I said to Barton,” I said, then chuckled. “I think that’s the first time I said it out loud, though.”

Bucky didn’t ask what I meant. I suppose it was obvious. He didn’t say anything, in fact, just took a few steps towards me, so I had to tilt my head to look up at him.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “You can take it back if you wanna.”

“I don’t wanna,” I said, taking half a step myself. “I meant it.” I took a deep breath. “I love you, Bucky. And if you don’t feel the same,”

“What?” Bucky interrupted me. Surprise as much as anything else stopped me talking. Bucky never interrupted me. “Of course I - doll, I’ve been head over heels for you for months. Steve’s been ragging on me since he figured it out.”

“What?” It was my turn to be confused. “You mean…”

Bucky grabbed one of my hands. “I love you, y/n.” I grabbed his other hand with mine. The metal one, I realised, as he automatically tried to take it back before going still, letting me hold his hand and connect it with our other pair.

“So we’ve been idiots,” I said lightly, looking into his face. The whole thing felt surreal - like I could wake up at any moment. “If I’ve loved you for ages, and you’ve loved me.” Bucky smiled, and my stomach flipped.

“Guess so,” he said, and I couldn’t see any regret in his face. No second thoughts.

“Well go on and kiss her, then!” someone said, and I was behind Bucky and the sound, and I would have hit the deck if I hadn’t managed to grab the back of his shirt. Bucky was staring up at the vents, and I leaned my forehead against his back briefly. _Of course._

“Barton, get your nose out of my business,” I called up to the only person who would editorialise the moment Bucky and I had been having.

“But Nat sent me!”

“Get out!” I searched around for a broom handle, or the bo staffs Tasha and I had been practicing with. “Now!”

“Jarvis,” Bucky said more quietly. “Could you close the air vents, please.” I grinned.

“Of course, Sargent,” the AI replied, and I could hear Clint’s muffled protests as the vent access points closed. “Please bear in mind, I can only keep them closed for fifteen minutes before the override commences.”

“Plenty of time,” Bucky said, turning back to me.

“Is it?” I arched an eyebrow. “Whatever do you plan on doing in fifteen minutes, Sargent Barnes?”

Bucky grinned, threading an arm around me and pulling me into his chest. “Turns out Barton had the right idea for once.” His hand went up to my cheek, and I leaned into it. “I’d like to kiss my best girl, if she doesn’t object.”

I smiled. “No objections here.” I cradled his jaw with a hand, a bit stunned that I got to do it.

And then, slowly, giving me yet another chance to back out, he tilted his head, touching his lips to mine. It was wonderful, and gentle, and I’d had just about enough of waiting.

_Oh fuck this._

I wound my hands around his neck and kissed him more firmly. Bucky gasped, then pulled me even closer, deepening the kiss. I nipped his bottom lip, and he almost growled at me, fisting a hand in my hair and tilting my head so he could start kissing along my jaw.

I lost track of time, as wrapped up in him as I was. My hands traced his constant five o’clock shadow, stretched along his shoulders, my lips traced his nose, his jaw, but it was never long before we kissed properly again, until we were both wanting for air.

“Sargent Barnes,” JARVIS interrupted.

“What.” Bucky sounded annoyed as I continued kissing down the line of his jaw.

“The vents will re-open in two minutes. I take it Agent Barton is primed to continue his espionage.”

I pulled away from Bucky enough to see his face.

“What do you want to do?” I asked. “Wanna give Barton a show?”

Bucky’s eyes widened, then he chuckled, and I could feel it all down my front. But then his head shook. “Actually,” he said. “I’d like to take my best girl out for coffee.” He actually looked unsure as he gazed down at me. _As if I’d say no._

“I’d love to,” I said, then looked down at my sweatpants and fuzzy slippers. “I think I’d better change first.”

“I think you look perfect,” Bucky said, and I blushed.

“Flatterer,” I said, patting his shoulder. “Give me five minutes?”

“Can’t wait,” he said, reeling me in for another swift kiss.

“Vents reopening,” JARVIS said, and Bucky let me go so I could scurry out of the room before Clint saw me.

“What happened? Where’d she go?” I heard Clint say as I half-jogged out of the room. I was sure Bucky’d give him the run around. I had better things to do. Five minutes, and then I was going to show of my best guy to the world.

And spit in the eye of anyone who dared cross us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story has gotten such a great response, I wanted to open up my next oneshot to a vote. 
> 
> Let me know who you want me to write next - I'm feeling Steve or Bucky or Banner lately, but I'm open to suggestions! The person with the most votes in the comments will win.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the farm, using @witterprompts "Do you want to tell me why I found you lying in the snow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Winterscribe - hope you enjoy!

Winter was beautiful at Barton’s farm.

We’d arrived the previous evening late, so our explorations had been limited to carrying our gear into the main house and finding our rooms before sacking out.

I was up before the sun, however, and slunk downstairs to find Laura feeding Nate, the little ones set up in front of the quietly-playing TV.

“Morning,” I said, announcing my presence.

“Morning,” Laura replied just as quietly. “I’d hug you, but…” she nodded at Nate. I smiled. He really was the cutest little guy. “Coffee’s made - your boy’s out with Steve running - they left a note.” She nodded at the kitchen table, and I glanced over.

There, in Steve’s neat script, read: ‘Bucky and I are headed out for a jog - if you need anything from town, give us a call. - S.’ I just shook my head.

“They’re nuts, the pair of them,” I said, grabbing a mug and pouring coffee. “Want some?”

Laura shook her head. “My cup’s over there.”

“Clint still sleeping?”

Laura nodded. “He always sleeps in the first day he’s here. Natasha too.” That made sense. Tasha was a bit of a hedonist when she wasn’t on a mission, all silk pyjamas and facials. Not that I was complaining - she’d taken me to her favourite place in the city, and I’d never felt so pampered.

Well. Except for when Bucky took me out for coffee.

“What’s that smile for?” Laura asked.

“Oh, nothing,” I said quickly. Not that I minded telling Laura, exactly - she could keep it under her hat - but my day out with Bucky felt… special. I wanted to keep it to myself. At least for now.

“Right.” I glance over at Laura. “You know Clint tells me everything,” she continued simply. I took a sip of coffee to buy some time, and scalded my tongue.

I set the cup down in a hurry, reminding myself to not curse with small children present.

“Laura!” I hissed instead. “What the heck?”

“You two seem happy,” she said, as calm as ever. I didn’t think I’d ever seen Laura more than mildly stressed. Even a new disaster only caused a raised eyebrow and a few choice words to Clint. “It’s nice to see.”

“And Clint?” Sure, the archer’s attitude to Bucky had begun to mellow, but it was moving at glacial speed.

“He’ll come around,” Laura assured me. “Just wait. I have a few ideas.”

…

That afternoon, after a nap caused entirely by Laura’s excellent cooking, I wandered outside. I could hear the shrieking of the elder Barton siblings around the corner, so I walked over to find Clint doubled over in hysterics and the kids pouncing on someone lying in the yard-deep snow drifts.

“What’s up?” I asked Clint as I approached. A flash of dark snow gear, and I recognised the person in the snow - Bucky.

Clint just shook his head, continuing to giggle.

“Die! We have defeated you!” Tyler shouted, shrieking as one of Bucky’s arms came up and lifted him off the ground.

“Noooo!” Becca shouted, throwing herself at my best guy once more. “Noooo, Uncle Bucky!! Let him go! My turn!”

Bucky threw Tyler gently, sending him into the snow a few feet away, laughing and yelling, then did the same with Becca. My heart melted, then I started to grin.

_I bet this was Laura’s idea._

Thinking of Mrs. Barton, I remembered why I was out here in the first place.

“Kids!” I called. “Your mom says hot chocolate in five minutes!”

“Hot chocolate!” Tyler said, scrambling upright and struggling through the snow drift.

“Me first!” Becca echoed, making her own way towards her father. But, being a foot shorter, she had more trouble. “Daddy, help!”

Clint obediently waded into the snow, slinging the little girl onto his shoulder into a fireman’s carry. She started to giggle as Tyler started to protest. Clint said something to them, but I wasn’t paying attention.

No, my attention was caught by Bucky sitting up and trying to get the snow out of his hair.

 **“Do you want to tell me why I found you lying in the snow?”** I asked, and he looked up at me.

“The kids wanted to play,” he said simply, and I couldn’t help but smile at him. “Clint suggested air attack, and volunteered me. I like kids. I think.” He shook his head, dislodging some more snow, but I recognised it as one of his tics - one of the things he did while he was sorting through his memories, trying to sort out the real Bucky Barnes from the Winter Soldier.

“It looked like you knew what you were doing,” I said. “Want a hand?” I crunched into the snow drift, extending a gloved hand.

Bucky took it, and I braced for him to pull himself up, but he grinned instead. I only had a moment of shock before he was pulling me into the snow drift next to him.

“Barnes!” I shouted, shooting up to sitting, wiping the snow away from my face. He chuckled and pulled me over so I was lying half on top of him.

“You ok?” he asked, wiping some more snow from my cheek with his glove.

“Fine,” I said, heart pounding, and not just from being dumped in the snow. “Laura said there was Irish coffee for the adults too, if you want.”

“I think coffee can wait,” Bucky said, surging up to press his lips to mine.

And wait it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it for this 'verse - I'll start a new oneshot tomorrow, starring our favourite Winter Soldier, perhaps with holiday fluff...
> 
> Thank you all for all the lovely comments and kudos - you make my day!!!
> 
> (And if you wanna prompt me, feel free!)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love a visit on my tumblr!


End file.
